Bloodline Chronicles
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: (Update!) Darkness has resided over Domino City as demons have escaped into the mortal realm. Yet only one known as Yami can send the demons back to the dark before it gets him.
1. Case 1: 1 900 Cyber Hotline pt1

~*Okay, this is one of my newest stories but I would like you guys to keep in mind that this is one of the stories that won't be updated frequently until I at least finish one of my stories (Most likely "Let's Get Ready To Rumble" since it has about three chapters to go). So please don't get mad if you don't hear from this story for at least a month. But hey, a preview's a preview*~

~Note: In future chapters, characters will be used over with different motives. You'll get what I mean later on. BTW, all the chars name are in Jap so…er…heh…yeah ^_^~

~*Case 1: 1-900 Cyber Hotline*~

            In the hours of midnight, the flicker of the computer screen illuminated the small bedroom of Yugi Mutou. He was up all night, trying to finish up his term paper for his physics class. The phone line had been hooked up so he could get some information.

            Finally, after printing out his paper, Yugi was ready to exit the internet until a small chat screen popped up. Curiously, Yugi clicked a few buttons, gazing at the unfamiliar screen name that read, "Guess who?"

            Skeptical, Yugi took a glance at the screen name, which read "Cracker Poppers 101". He then typed…

            **_DarkMagician412: _**_Do I know you?_

He then sat back, tilting his chair back slightly awaiting an answer. Almost instantly, he got a response.

            **_Cracker Poppers 101: _**_Don't be silly Yugi, you're in my class. If you wanna find out, just meet me at your game shop in five minutes._

"Well, well," Yugi grinned to himself. "I bet that's Anzu trying to cover her true identity with an idiotic screen name."

            "Yugi?" a gruff voice called out as a short stout man entered his room. "What are you doing up? You got school tomorrow!"

            "I know but I was just finished printing out my term paper for school." Yugi replied. 

            "Oh…oh well. Just be sure to go to sleep when you finally finish your paper."

            "Right, but first I think I left something in the shop." Yugi rose from his chair, making his way down the stairs. Finally, when he reached there, he flicked on the light switch. The lights illuminated for a slight second before they flickered off.

            "Hmm…" Yugi looked up at the ceiling. "I better remind grandpa to get the lights fixed."

            "So, the infamous Yugi Mutou finally has the guts to come forward." A dark voice called out from the darkness.

            Startled, Yugi turned around, seeing a figure standing in the darkest corner of the game shop. "What the? How could you have gotten in here? We're closed!"

            "Of course you're closed." The figure slowly approached Yugi with a millennium item in his hand. "But I see no problem to it seeing that you'll be coming with me." Whatever it was in the mysterious one's hand, it glowed, causing Yugi's eyes to fall into a daze. 

            "Yugi," Yugi's grandpa made his way down the stairs. "I think I should warn you about those lights. I called a repairman to stop by tomorrow morning to give it a little fix so I came down here to give you a flashlight." He was playing around the flashlight, shining on practically every little thing until he shined it on someone he did not know.

            "Hey you," Yugi's grandpa shined the light on who he thought was Yugi's friend. "Who are you? What are you doing here? We're closed!"

            The figure did nothing more than smile a cold smile. He then reached inside his coat pocket, withdrawing a handgun, pointing it at the old man. "I would just keep my mouth shut and turn my little behind around and head up the stairs. And while you do that, you forget everything you just saw."

            "No way!" Yugi's grandpa took out his own pistol, pointing it towards the unknown stranger. "You leave right now! Can't you see that my grandson is going to get traumatized?"

            "I guess the old age must have caught up with you gramps. Don't get yourself some cramps when I do this…" and at that, the stranger pulled the trigger, shooting Solomon right at his stomach. 

            Solomon collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach, groaning in pain. Blood started to seep from his body, creating a puddle right underneath him.

            The stranger laughed softly before turning towards Yugi. "Yugi, dear boy, why don't you call the cops? Your grandfather has another heart attack."

            Yugi's head slowly turned towards his grandfather, gazing down at him strangely before he made his way towards the phone. His eyes were still in a daze as he picked up the receiver, dialing a few numbers. "Hello, someone…my grandpa, he collapsed. I think he's had another heart attack. Someone hurry! We're at the game shop...he's not getting up!!" he then placed the receiver back onto its cradle, standing there.

            "Well, well, well Yugi," the stranger clapped. "That was wonderful. Sheer wonderful." He then took the young boy by the hand. "Let's go. I'm sure you will have a splendid time with yours truly."

            The two then walked out of the door hand in hand. Right when they were only a few blocks away could they hear the sirens in the background.

            I looked at the newspaper that had been dropped in my apartment which doubles as my office. Big news on the infamous duelist known as Yugi Mutou and they still haven't found him.

            Perhaps this is a time to introduce myself. Many refer to me as Yami. Truly, I don't even know who I really am. I come to Domino City for a single purpose. Ho boy, a story popping into my head. I guess I'll let you on a secret. I'm not who everyone sees me as. To them, I'm just a lethal detective here to solve crime after crime. To tell the truth, I am nothing more than a vampire hunting down the demons and spirits that have escaped from the darkness.

            There are times that I find it hard to believe that I am a creature of the night. Although I still could handle the sunlight once in a while, the crucifix and the hoax of garlic never scared me. I can handle the sort of food a mortal tends to eat but it doesn't quench my hunger as much as drinking the blood of one.

            _Sigh_ Damn the immortality. I've been living in this form for thousands of years. I gaze upon the grandfather clock. 6:30. Grabbing my bag, I headed out the door.

            Within the still of the darkness, I hopped onto my motorcycle and rode down to the police station. Don't ask. I never work for Domino City. Sometimes I like to think that Domino City works for me.

            "Hey Yami," the police chief of Domino City calls out to me. I look up seeing Big Chief Takasaki approach me. How has he eve made into chief when he never did anything the last four years, remains a mystery. Lazy bastard.

            "Here detective," Takasaki handed me a folder. "Looks like we have a huge case in our hands. A little boy has gone missing and a grandfather gunned down."

            "I am aware of what's going on." I didn't take the folder for I have read it myself. I then head out the door.

            "Detective," Takasaki calls out. "Where are you going?"

            I don't stop my pacing though a smirk curled my lips. Exiting, I hopped onto my motorcycle and rode off to Domino City High. Let me put it this way, I pose as a student here in a school of mortals. Hmph, I guess you can say I live a triple life. Parking my motorbike at the student parking lot, I then made my way into the school building. My pace quickens for a time but slows as I reached the last of the stairs.

            "Whoa Anzu, checking out hentai again?" Otogi's voice rang into the air. The sound of a powerful slap soon followed. "Pervert!"

            I guess this is my cue to enter. My feet shuffled inside the classroom where Otogi, Honda, Jounouichi, Anzu, Ryou, Shizuka and Mai gathered. Anzu was sitting on her seat with her laptop in front of her.

            "Hey Yami," Jou waved his hands in the air. "Over here!! Over here!! Yoo-Hoo!!"

            Hmm…Jou on his daily ritual of trying to get my attention. Usually I would ignore him but…oh hell.

            "By the way Yami," Honda gave me a strange look. "Have you seen Yugi anywhere this morning?"

            You mean the one that decided to run off on his lazy grandpa? I shook my head. "No, haven't seen him anywhere."

            "So the papers were right after all." Anzu gave me a worried look. Damn, I hate it when she gives me that look. Not that it's grotesque or anything but what mortals would call…touching. "I'm a bit worried," she continued on. "It's not like Yugi to miss out on school." She then turned her attention back to the computer screen. "Don't mind me. I've been chatting with this cute guy since six in the morning. Says he goes to this school but he still wouldn't tell me who he is." She released a sigh. "Keeps playing this game called "Riddles"! It's so annoying!"

            I approach Anzu from behind watching the screen. Two screen names appeared on the chat screen. One was _DarkFaerie77_ and the other _Cracker Poppers 101_. I could tell which one was Anzu's but the other name seemed to intrigue me. 

            **_Cracker Poppers101:_** _I know a way you can figure out who I am._

            "Whoa Anzu," Mai smirked. I think he really wants to check you out." Some of the others started howling, high-fiving one another.

            "Guys stop!" Anzu had a sweat drop from her forehead. She then typed:

            **__**

**_            DarkFaerie77:_**_ Oh is that so? What's your plan?_

_            **Cracker Poppers 101:** Meet me at Domino Cemetery at 8 tonight._

"Okay, I think he's screwed." Jou threw his hands in the air.

            "Why do you think he wants you to meet at the cemetery?" Honda looked on at the screen.

            "Go ask him!" Otogi nudged Anzu on her shoulder as hard as he could.

            "All right, all right already!" Anzu furiously typed on the keyboard.

            **_DarkFaerie77:_**_ Why do you want to meet in the cemetery?_

Minutes pass by yet no answer. Finally, a reply showed on the screen.

            **_Cracker Poppers101:_**_ My brother had died recently and I promised myself to visit him before I forget._

"Aw, that's sad." Shizuka frowned. "Well, that's enough of an explanation for me."

            "But at night?" Mai looked at Shizuka strangely. "Don't you think that's a bit too eerie?"

            I stay silent for the time being as I watch the scene slowly unfold. I always am. Silence has filled the air of the classroom. A sound that I'm forced to listen to all too often. I like to smile a cruel smile. I have less time to deal with human trifles.

            "Ne, Yami…Yami-kun?"

            I wake up back towards reality, seeing Jou snapping his fingers right in front of my face. I gently grasped my fingers onto his wrist. "I'm already back in reality."

            "Didn't you hear what Anzu just said? She's actually going for it. Meeting Crack Pops at the cemetery."

            "Watch it Anzu," Mai rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "You might end up being this guy's boyfriend."

            "Ridiculous." Tea closed her laptop as the school bell sounded off.

            My how time passes by quickly. Wait, what am I saying? Time never matters to yours truly. It is already 7:55, five minutes until eight. I sit atop the streetlight seeing Anzu arrive. Hmm…she looks rather cute in that knitted wool sweater her mother gave her before she passed on. I slap my forehead. A funny thing for me to be…no…I don't think so. An attraction between a demon and a mortal…such rarity.

            "Anzu Mazaki," a dark voice called out. Finally, something to bring me back to some attention. I gaze below me to watch the scene unfold.

            "So," Anzu looked up at her friend. "It was you who chatted with me on the net?"

            The mysterious stranger smiled, nodding. "At least you now know who I am." He then leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek.

            Anzu smiled. For this mysterious stranger, she seemed to be quite smitten. "Well, now that you're here, where shall we go?"

            "I know exactly where to take you." He wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to pull her towards him.

            Anzu shrieked and struggled. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!?"

            "Shutup! You just keep your mouth shut and don't move!" the stranger rasped.

            My eyes continue to watch the struggle. I do not tend to save Anzu just yet for I wanted to see what would take place. The man is no man at all but a creature of the dead. A creature…wait a minute…that's no demon. It's a satanic* creature! Damn it!

            "Let me go you freak!" Anzu screamed.

            The stranger continued to hold her by the waist with one arm while reaching into his coat pocket, taking out a strange weapon. "Hold still!"

            "Let go of me!" Anzu continued to struggle.

            Suddenly, the staff glowed, causing Tea to fall into a heavy, dark trance. The stranger stepped back, leaving Anzu standing there. He then decided to finally take her so the stranger interlocked his fingers with Anzu's, walking down the sidewalk before disappearing within the darkness.

            I watched from above, my lips creased into an emotionless grim. Not only because Anzu was the second victim to Cracker Pops, but I recognized who was behind this deed. And after all this time, he's finally come back.

~*~ There are two sort of creatures in this tale. Demonic is just demons…not much of an importance but hey, there from the dark side. Satanic creatures are much more powerful and in future chapters, they are Yami's enemies.

~*What do you guys think of this fic? Is it okay? Great? Tell me what you think! Second part to this case is currently being written and will be updated but after that, it will be on hold until I finish my two short stories.*~

~*To Be Continued*~


	2. Case 1: 1 900 Cyber Hotline pt2

~*Originally, this was supposed to be a two part case but since it took up about seven pages when I wrote it, I'll make it into a three part. Gomen ne, if you find this chappie confusing. Any comments or suggestions will be helpful*~

~*1-900-Cyber Hotline pt.2*~

            "I can't believe it. Another victim! Another victim!" Jou buried his face in his hands. "Not only that but of all people, it just had to be Anzu."

            Honda was reading the front page of the newspaper. Sure enough, the kidnapping of Anzu Mazaki made headlines. "You know what's sad? There are no witnesses to what happened."

            "That is weird." Otogi got himself a quick peek on the story Honda was reading. 

            "Well," Ryou scratched his head. "Actually, I saw what happened."

            "You what?" Jou and Honda gave Ryou a strange look.

            "Hey, that's right!" Otogi eyed Ryou. "You live right across the cemetery."

            "Hey wait," Jou made his way towards his friend. "You guys, what if Ryou was the one behind all this?"

            "You've got to be kidding me." Mai rolled her eyes back yet at the same time, a bit surprised at the accusation Jou had just made.

            "Now wait a minute…" Ryou started to say.

            "You guys!" Shizuka glared up at her brother. She was on the net using her laptop, chatting with a few friends. "How could Ryou kidnap both Anzu and Yugi when he was here yesterday?"

            "I'd say it was Bakura!" Honda declared.

            "I don't think it was either of them." I stepped in the classroom. The mortals look at me surprise. Oh touchy.

            "What makes you say that Yami?" Otogi tilted his head to the side curiously.

            I cleared my throat. I highly doubt any of them will understand the fact that a sly demon decided to make its presence. Call it an old friend of mine if you must. "I know he couldn't have done it unless he has the ability to be in two places at once."

            "See." Shizuka then turned her attention towards the screen.

            Hmm…I looked towards Shizukam, who was busy typing away. I have noticed a connection. Looks like Cracker Pops decided to deal with his fetish for little children. Just like the wicked witch with Hansel and Gretel. I feel a smile curl my lips once more as I made my way towards the young Shizuka from behind, stroking my fingers through her hair.

            Startled, Shizuka looked up at me. "Yami you perv!!" she then grinned. "So…what do you want?"

            "Well," I smirked, lifting her off the seat. Taking her seat on the chair, I then settled her down on my lap. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to use your laptop."

            Shizuka blushed. "Yami! All you had to do was ask. Damn, you do this everytime! Always seducing me or Anzu to get what you want!"

            "All right Shizuka," Jou pulled his sister off of me. "I'll make sure Yami doesn't flirt with you for a long time."

            "So," I felt the presence of Honda and Otogi behind me. "No wonder Shizuka has been feeling uppity lately."

            "Shizuka belongs to one of us but not you." Otogi raised his fist in the air ready to strike.

            "Whoa, whoa, easy there Otogi." Jou restrained Otogi from me. Ryou pulled Honda back as well.

            I decided to amuse myself by checking a few sites. Suddenly, a huge chat screen appeared. The screen name read _Cracker Poppers101_. Well, well. So my old friend decided to drop a line and pick Shizuka as his next victim. I smirk once more, my eyes glancing side to side just to be sure no one else is watching.

            **_Cracker Poppers101:_**_ Hey Shizuka…_

Just as I thought, Shizuka is his newest victim. My fingers typed away on her keyboard.

            **_Moon Dust84:_**_ Hey…so what's new?_

Suddenly, another thought crossed my mind. I looked over at Shizuka for a long moment before looking back at the screen, noticing a reply.

            **_Cracker Poppers101: _**_Shizuka my dear, the spell that you have given me to temporarily erase Anzu's mind finally works. So, what are your plans for tonight?_

            What the hell is this? So, Jounouchi's supposedly innocent little sister has ties with the dark? My eyes wandered towards Shizuka, glaring at her. The story doesn't seem to add up. Maybe it's just me.

            Suddenly, the sound of a fire bell rang throughout the whole school. Most of the students started to shuffle, panicking, racing towards the door. Shizuka simply stood by the window, looking out at the view.

            "Shizuka," Jou shook his sister by the shoulders slightly. "Aren't you coming along?"

            "I'll be a minute." She replied softly.

            "Huh? But…fire drill…" Jou scarched his head, at a loss of words, staring at his sister dumbfounded.

            "Come on Jounouchi," Honda grabbed his best friend by the ear. "We might as well get going. She'll catch up."

            I shut off the laptop, slowly standing up. The class is now empty as me and Shizuka were the only ones inside. I glared at the young schoolgirl and at that moment, I knew innocence has burned to its last ash.

            "My, my Yami," a small smile played her lips. "What brings you here to Domino City? You're not here to hunt down Marik because of what he did, are you?"

            I crossed my arms over my chest, approaching Shizuka from behind. "Possession or submitting to the dark side, which one?"

            A soft laugh escaped Shizuka's lips as she turned to face me. "What do you think?"

            I clenched my jaw tightly. "How could you possibly have any part of Marik's little scheme?"

            The soft smile had yet to leave Shizuka's lips. "It's a very long story detective. Let's just say I have made a deal with the devil."

            What the hell does this girl mean? Unless if she…

            "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. We should meet like this again real soon." She turned around, making her way towards the door. "Say 11:30, Domino Train Station." She then disappeared within the hallways.

* * *

            "I don't get it Yami-kun," Jounouchi took a sip on his green tea. "I thought you know my younger sister enough. What is this? You want me to set you up with her?"

            I shook my head. "Nothing like that."

            Jounouchi and I shared lunch at one of those small town restaurants by the school that afternoon. Doubt had crossed my mind that Shizuka wasn't an innocent schoolgirl. 

            "Yami-kun, you get weirder everyday." Jou finally downed his drink. "Fine, but I must warn you not to get too close to her."

            My eyebrow quirked. "Is that so? What makes you say that?"

            Jounouchi released a disgruntled sigh. I guess he was uncomfortable to talk about his sister's past. "Few years ago, Shizuka was very ill. First she had eye cancer. The doctors manage to get rid of the cancer but she lost some of her sight. Then last year, she was diagnosed with leukemia. The doctors told me she wasn't going to make it. But few days passed by and suddenly, they tell me that she's going to live after all."

            My eyes closed for a slight second as I listened to his story. Something did not seem right with this fairy tale. My eyes opened, piercing into his. "You're keeping something from me are you?"

            "What?!?" Jounouchi's face flushed red. "You think I'm lying?"

            "You left out an important, dark detail." I remained silent for the time being.

            "No I did not!!" Jou stammered.

            My eyes continued to pierce into his. That's what he thinks. A small smirk played my lips as I spoke once more. "It was you who begged death to spare her life."

            "What?!? Wait…but…how…" Jou stuttered. He stood up, staring at me with a glint of fear. He stared down at me for a long time before finally asking. "Who are you?"

            To this, I smile as I stood. "Whoever or whatever you want me to be." I turned around and walked down the sidewalks and streets.

            Jounouchi looked on as his friend strode down the now empty streets. He pounded his fist on the table. "Who the hell is he?"

            "He is nothing more than a traitor." A dark voice whispered from behind.

            Startled, Jou turned around only to see a rather familiar figure behind him. "You! It's you!!"

            The man smirked, laughing softly. "It has been a while Jounouchi."

            "Listen here," Jounouchi grabbed the mysterious man by the neck. "What have you made my sister do, huh?"

            "Nothing special that would concern you."

            "Wait a minute," Jou released the stranger. "You're Cracker Poppers101?"

            He nodded, that smirk never leaving his lips. He then took out a staff, watching it glow. A symbol appeared on Jou's forehead. "You'll be yourself for now. Come 11:30, you'll be under my control." He then disappeared, leaving Jou standing there.

            As Jounouchi gazed on to what seems to be nothing, a flashback of his past swept over him.

* * *

            "Jonouchi…Jounouchi…"

            "Huh? Jou turned towards his sister who was lying on the couch, holding her forehead. "What's wrong? Pregnant?" he chuckled at his own joke.

            "Jounouchi," she groaned. "I don't feel so good."

            "What's the matter?" Jou ran his fingers through her hair.

            "I don't feel so good…" was her only reply.

            "Here," Jou stood up. "Let me take you to the hospital."

Three hours later… 

            Jounouchi was sitting in the lobby reading a magazine. It was a long, cold night as he waited for someone to show up and tell him that his sister is all right.

            Suddenly, a doctor stepped out of the operating room, his fingers running through his hair. A stethoscope wrapped around his neck as his fingers held a clipboard.

            "Doc," Jounouchi stood up, running towards the doctor. "How is she? Is she going to make it? Will she be okay?"

            The doctor stood there, silent for a long minute before answering. "I'm sorry Katsuya-san. Your sister…well…the leukemia has gotten the best of her. I'm absolutely sorry. She hasn't been responding the last hour."

            "How could you do this to her doc?!?" a single tear streaked down his face. "I thought you could save her!!"

            "Here," the doctor took Jounouchi by the hand. "Let me take you to her. Maybe it's for the best if you say your final goodbye."

            Jounouchi nodded as he followed the doctor to Shizuka's room. There she laid with an IV tube attached to her arm. "Shizuka!!" he raced towards his sister's side, shaking her. "Shizuka, it's me Jounouchi! Wake up please!" he felt his mind racing as his bace twitched violently, shaking his sister harder. "You fucking bitch, WAKE UP!!" he raged.

            The door closed and locked thanks to the doctor. A cold smirk curled his lips watching this rather bemusing scene unfold. "You really want your sister back do you?"

            "What do you mean want?" Jou sounded rather livid. "As much as I need my friends, I need her too!"

            "There, there Jounouchi," the doctor placed his hand on Jou's shoulder. "I know how to let your sister live again."

            "But you said…"

            A dark aura surrounded the doctor. When the aura disappeared, instead of a doctor, an ancient cloaked figure stood there. His hair was spiky and in his hand was what seemed to be a dagger. "I can bring your sister back to life. No sickness, a life of immortality. She will not die but all things come at a heavy price."

            "Who are you?" Jounouchi gave a curious look.

            The elder man laughed softly. "Hmm…just call me Marik. That is all you need to know."

            "All right, I'm begging you," Jou fell to his knees, looking up at Marik. "I'll do anything!" Anything!!"

            "You don't have to do much except keep your mouth shut. As for your sister…" he reached inside his cloak, taking out a plastic I.V bag filled with dark blood. "If you want her to live, she will be at times under my will and you can't do anything about it."

            "Fine!" Jou cried.

            "If you say so." Marik knelt beside Shizuka, opening his mouth. Jou was taken back as he noticed the fangs in Marik's mouth. Marik leaned forward, piercing his fangs through her neck. A trickle of blood ran down his lip and after a few moments, he released his lips, leaving two clean holes on her neck. He then ripped out the IV bag that was connected to her only to replace it with the one he held in his hand. "There, she'll be fine."

            "Katsuya-san? Katsuya-san?"

            Jounouchi's eyes opened, seeing that he was back in the lobby. Nurses whizzed from one place to another. "Huh? Wha…?" he looked up seeing a young brunette nurse standing before him. "What's going on?"

            "You were asleep here the whole night." The nurse gave him a strange look. "By the way, your sister is doing fine. For some reason, the cancer is gone."

            "Then it was just a dream." Jou stood up, racing towards Shizuka's room. A huge smile curled his lips, seeing his sister sitting up on her bed. "Shizuka!!"

            Shizuka slowly looked up. "Onii-chan?"

            "You know, I had this really freaky dream. One of your doctors turned out to be a crazed serial vampire…" his eyes looked up at the IV bag. Realization hit him as he realized the IV bag was filled with blood darker than any human blood and ¾ of it had been empty. "Oh God…no…"

            "Onii-chan…" Shizuka called out to her brother. Afraid to look at first, Jou then dared to gaze into his sister's eyes only to see nothing more than one that resembled a demon's.

* * *

_11:30…Domino Train Station…_

Within the night, I made my way down the cold, empty streets of Domino City. The full moon rose in the night skies, shining like it always does every month. I adjusted my sunglasses for my eyes are still sensitive at times to streetlights and other sources of light. I feel the cold wind blow along my long jacket. You know what's weird? Some of the cops claim that my attire is a replica from the series Witch Hunter Robin.

            Hmm…maybe it is, maybe it isn't. An interesting show I must admit.

            Placing my hands in the depths of my pockets, I made my way down the stairs and into the darkness of the train station. Seconds later, a slim figure stepped out of the shadows. No doubt it was Shizuka Katsuya, Jou's younger sister. She wore nothing more than her regular school uniform.

            I did not do anything more than stared down at her. So innocent yet so deadly at the same time. Suddenly, the sounds of the train became audible to my ears.

            "Domino City to Nagoya." The loudspeaker called out. "Domino City to Nagoya. Please wait till the train comes to a complete stop before stepping aboard."

            "I ordered this ride especially for us Yami." Shizuka turned towards me, that smile had yet to leave her lips. She then entered the train and I too soon followed behind. She took me by the wrist, leading me to a seat that resembled a booth at a fast food restaurant. I sat on one side, she sat across me. I felt her gaze locked onto me but I had no intention of looking back. The train started to move at an unearthly speed. I looked out the window watching the trees, houses, even the dark clouds whiz by.

            "So tell me Yami," Shizuka reached for my hand, running her fingers over the lines that engraved my palm. "How long have you been in Domino City?"

            "Long enough to know my way around." I glared at the demon child.

            "So I see. You're a demon yourself. Have you come to hunt Marik?"

            Marik. The name I take in as poison. The problem is if I should consider him my enemy or my savior. I yanked my hand from Shizuka, still staring down at her. "I have come from Europe because I have sensed the number of Demonic and Satanic creatures multiplying like rabbits."

            'You care for those pathetic mortals?!?" Shizuka stood up, shaking her finger at me. "You submitted to the dark. How could you possibly have a mortal coil?!?"

            "We are now arriving in Nagoya." The loudspeaker called out. "Nagoya, ladies and gentlemen. Please wait till the train comes to a complete stop before exiting."

            Shizuka gave me a nasty smirk. "We're here."

            I slid off my chair following Shizuka out of the train. Hmph, it's been a while since Marik claimed someone for his own. My feet shuffled on the platform as my eyes watched the train whizzed by.

            "I'm not surprised that you would try to stalk me." A dark voice called out. Now that, I recognize all too well. A tall looking man, a bit older than me in appearance, stepped forward from the tunnels of the empty railroad. He was wearing the same attire the last time I saw him: sleeveless black top, old-fashioned khaki pants and a long flowing black cape. Like any immortal, he had not aged.

            "Marik…" I hissed in a low voice.

            A soft laugh escaped from this mad man. "Been a while Yami, really. Though you do look extremely pale. Still have not given into your true desires?" Chuckling, he took out a glass filled with blood. "Go on, while it's fresh." He handed me a glass.

            I stare down at the drink. The smell of blood tempted me. A small worry crawled in my mind that this could have come from someone I might've known. I shake that concern off my mind as I splashed the blood in disgust right on Marik's face.

            Seconds pass by yet the smirk never left Marik's lips. He started to laugh softly. "I hope you don't mind if I brought along a few friends."

            "Marik you never have any friends." I crossed my arms over my chest. "And quite frankly, you never will."

            "You should never judge people by first sight." A familiar voice called out.

            "It's not nice to judge someone without knowing them well." Another figure stepped out. 

            My eyes looked at each shadow figure standing on each side of Marik. On one side stood Anzu, the other stood Yugi. "Anzu? Yugi?"

            "Now that we're here…" Marik smirked.

~*Sorry had to leave it there but it was just too long the chapter already*~

~*To Be Continued*~


End file.
